


How Sans Deals With Nightmares

by Dotchi13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Frisk is not staying with Toriel, Knock-Knock Jokes, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans doesn't give a fuck about his own, Slight Memelord Sans, Still supports her though, Toriel is the only one affected by her nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: Sans stopped giving a fuck about things a long time ago, especially his Nightmares.But he still cares about his brother Papyrus and his best friend Toriel, and cares when they themselves have nightmares.Doesn't mean he isn't himself while comforting them.





	How Sans Deals With Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I was going through Tumblr when I found this post by airdeari on Night Terror Headcanons, and they said that they have a different vision on how Sans deals with night terrors than others because they are pretty certain that he isn't as in touch with his emotions as the fandom thinks. 
> 
> That's fair, I get that and I know that in Canon Sans really just doesn't give a fuck about a lot of things, but I love writing and splurging on emotional things.  
> Still, to go with that headcanon and honor it, I decided to write this, with a dash of OTP/BROTP Soriel, because we know he cares about his brother enough to make him a costume Papyrus wears everywhere, and he cares about Toriel enough to make a promise not to kill the kid when it would have been honestly easier just to kill the kid instantly and just not go through everything that happened in game.

Great.  
This mess again.  
Sans sighs as he finds himself in the dusty landscape known as Snowdin, walking along with his hands in his jacket pockets.  
" heh, sure is dusty out here."  
He knows that his nightmare was urging him to go forward to the place where his brother dies, but he merely rounded his way to Grillby's, going inside and grabbing a bottle of ketchup, having done this a few times as every detail in Grillby's was like it should be in real life.  
He hummed and chugged down the ketchup, hearing the tapping of the kid's footsteps behind him as he looked back, seeing the kiddo standing there with a knife and wide open eyes of red as if possessed.  
" i think you're here to try and have a 'bad' time kid..." He chuckled and shrugged, " 'm _dust_ not up for it though."  
He turned fully on his bar stool and tipped back the rest of the ketchup before lifting it up slightly to show the kid the bottle as he grinned, " now do me a _flavor_ , kid, and go to hell." He gave a wink, " that'd be just swell."  
Then the kid lashed forward and slashed him across the chest as despite his instinct to dodge the nightmare just kept him rooted in his spot.  
Red slashed up his body as he grinned, blood running from his teeth, " welp. looks like you did it. you killed me."  
There was a bit of silence before he chuckled and turned to the bar, leaning over and getting another ketchup bottle, letting himself turn to dust as the ketchup fell down, smashing and scattering, just like him and his dust did. 

Sans' eyelids snapped open, there being a silence as he laid there before pushing himself up from his bed.  
" man what a terrible dream, i can't be consoled without some ketchup and dank memes." He grinned as he got up, checking the time as it was still very late, or was it now very early? It was 3 in the morning as he took his phone and started looking through things as he walked out of his room, turning on 'All Stars' by Smash Mouth as he slid down the stairs in his slippers, singing along with it when he got downstairs because Papyrus and Toriel could sleep through a reasonable amount of things before he got to the kitchen, the music still playing as he stopped, noticing Toriel actually sleeping at the table.  
Ever since the whole of monsterkind had broken to the surface with the help of Frisk, Papyrus and Sans had been living with her up top in a house with three separate rooms for each of them, Frisk having refused Toriel's offer to live with her or be the ambassador for monster kind, going to be a normal kid again.  
Sans didn't really understand it, but he didn't really care as he noticed her twitching, turning off his music for a moment and hearing her murmur something.  
" Sorry... Shorry..." She slurred in her sleep as Sans stared at her before sighing as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
" hey tori, knock knock..." He muttered before he shaking her until she started stirring, pulling out another song to play while she was being woken up.

 _We're no strangers to love~!_  
_You know the rules, and so do I!_  
_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of!_ -  
" Did you just Rick Roll me?" Toriel murmured tiredly as she pushed herself up, " What the Hell Sans?" She murmured even though she was grinning as she rubbed at her eyes.  
" hell yeah i did tori." Sans grinned lazily, " and it looks like you were having a bad dream, so i decided to rick _roll_ you out of it."  
She snorted then as she pushed herself up, Sans finally noticing the paperwork as Toriel and Asgore together worked hard on being the spokesmonsters for monsterkind, Asgore being publicity and Toriel being the brains, just as it had been in the past in a way, even though it was in strictly platonic ways now.  
" You know how old that meme is by now Sans?"  
" well _surprise motherfucker_ , some memes never stop being good no matter how dead they are." Sans smirked as he went to the pantry and fished out a bottle of ketchup as Toriel stretched and looked at the time.  
" What are you doing up so early Sans?"  
" hungry."  
Toriel perked a brow as she looked at him, giving him the 'Really?' look as Sans winked at her and chuckled, sitting next to her.  
" You need to be getting proper sleep."  
" i am tori, don'tcha worry about me. knock knock." He tapped on the table with his knuckles as Toriel stared at him before breaking quickly and giving a slightly stifled smile.  
" Who's there?"  
" mustache."  
" Mustache who?"  
" i _mustache_ you a question on something, but i'll _shave_ it for later." He sipped on the ketchup as she gave a snort, giggling, knocking on the table.  
" Knock Knock!"  
" who's there?"  
" Vow."  
" vow who?" Sans asked in amusement.  
" _Vow_ dare you say you want to ask me a question and not follow through!"  
He laughed at the fake indignancy in her voice as her nightmare was forgotten and the two spent the rest of the night conversing through only knock knock jokes until it was morning.


End file.
